Handheld lawn and garden tools such as string trimmers, pole saws, and the like having an elongated boom with a tool or implement disposed on one distal end and a control mechanism disposed on the opposing distal end are well known in the art. These handheld tools typically include a primary handle at a distal end of the elongated boom with a trigger or other actuating mechanism integrated with the primary handle. Because of the weight of the implement being attached to the opposing distal end, a secondary handle is usually attached to the boom at a location between the primary handle and the implement. The secondary handles often are either fixed relative to the boom or they are rotatable about the central axis of the boom and/or are slideable along the length of the boom.
Users of these elongated handheld tools can be either right-handed or left-handed, or simply may need to switch the hand in which they hold the tool in order to access a certain location. Additionally, each user's body shape varies, and these secondary handles do not adequately adjust for all body types/sizes, handedness, or for the type of implement attached to the boom.
Accordingly, a need therefore exists for a handle for a handheld tool that is adjustable to allow the handle to better accommodate the user by increasing the ergonomics and positionability of the handle relative to the boom and tool for all users.